


Never Seen Anyone (Quite Like You)

by Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/F, I'll add more tags, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, keefe sencen is bisexual, keefe sencen uses petnames, mermaid au, mermaid!Tam, playboy!Keefe, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat
Summary: Even though he’s the next in line to inherit the Sencen family Empire, Keefe Sencen is tired. Tired of all the parties, the training, his restrictive schedule, made to mold him into the perfect heir. He just wants a break. So when the first ever mermaid is caught off the shore of his father's new harbor, his excitement is…. palpable at best. This just means a new stuffy party, with more bullshit speeches from his father and tight suits. So is he interested in this mermaid at all?No.At least, until he takes a wrong turn looking for the kitchen, and sees him.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Never Seen Anyone (Quite Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cursing, minor sexual undertones

It was definitely a shock for the world to find out mermaids existed, but for Keefe? _Well_ , he didn't really care.

He probably _would_ have cared, if it had not been his father's company that found the creature. Cassius Sencen was in simple terms, _greedy_. Since becoming heir to the Sencen Family empire, he had bought out companies near the harbor, now almost completely in control of the port empire.

It was natural that when one of the fishing boats caught a mermaid in one of their fishing nets, _Cassius_ got the credit, _of course_. Because it was in _his_ harbor. _Yes_ , that made _perfect sense._ Keefe told him that much when his father revealed the news, and promptly got sent to his room.

Now, as the next in line to inherit the Sencen family empire, and all of the riches that came with it, you’d think Keefe would be jumping to attend every party. To learn all he could about what is needed to fully take over the empire, and see this surely beautiful mermaid, who would sell for _billions_ to the highest bidder-

No.

In fact, Keefe was content to skip the stupid viewing party before it even began, and sit in a backroom, eating a plate of shrimp that he snagged off of a poor waiter's tray before disappearing. His sketchbook lay open on his lap, his pencil dangling loosely from his hand.

Keefe growled in annoyance. Of course, the only thing he could think about to pass the time, taken away from him, by that _monster._

_Art block._

He _could_ prank his father, maybe put some laxatives in his food so that when he went to give his bullshit speech about how important this discovery was, (all crediting himself) it would be an absolute _shitshow._ (literally of course)

But that was old, he had already pranked his father plenty of times before during large parties, and every time, his father only paid hush money to have it covered up, and lock Keefe in his room for the rest of the week.

The results wouldn't be worth it, as far as Keefe was concerned.

He sighed, closing the sketchbook on his lap and tucking it into his back pocket. He loosened his tie, picking up his suit jacket and tying it around his waist. Keefe had never liked fancy settings to begin with, not to mention the _suits._

For now, all he could do was wander the back halls of the large auditorium that one of his father's companies had reserved. Rich old people chatted at cramped tables, sipping their nine hundred dollar champagne and acting like they were having the _time of their life_ as they waited for the showing to officially begin.

Due to the safety concerns, the mermaid was going to be put in a sheltered aquarium at Candleshade Marine Biology Labs, which also functioned partially as an aquarium. Keefe doubted that his father hadn't realized the heavy traffic of people he would attract with having the first-ever, real-life mermaid on display to the public. He scoffed just thinking about it.

She would probably hate it too. Keefe could sympathize with the mermaid a little bit. Stuffed inside a glass tank, on show for the entire world to see, completely out of your element. Yeah, he could sympathize with that _a lot._

“Mr. Sencen! Sorry I didn’t see you there.”

He startled as someone bumped into his chest, her hands grabbing his shirt in an effort to not fall over.

The waitress steadied herself, blinking up at him through her eyelashes. Her brown hair fell over her shoulder, pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her blue eyes blinked innocently as she leaned back, studying him curiously.

Keefe realized how weird he looked at that moment. He had decided to take the platter of shrimp with him as he explored, munching on it occasionally, not realizing how random it would look. The heir to the Sencen Empire, holding a platter of shellfish with his suit jacket tied around his waist, traversing the back halls of the auditorium.

He coughed slightly into his palm, a familiar smirk falling onto his features as he amped up his natural charm,“ Sorry about that.”

The waitress blushed, and Keefe read her nametag as she brushed her hair away from her face.

Shayda.

Shayda glanced at the platter of shrimp, peering up at him again. She _was_ pretty, Keefe would give her that. Maybe later he could find her again, he was certain she would be very willing to _relieve_ some of his stress, help him forget about this stupid party.

“Are you done with that Mr. Sencen?” Shayda asked, pointing to the platter, “I can take it back to the kitchen.”

He blinked, smiling faintly, “That's okay, I can return it.”

“Oh.” Shayda looked a bit crestfallen at that.

He grabbed her chin lightly, and her eyes widened, “Don’t worry _sweetheart_ , I’ll come back if that's what you’re worried about.”

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. “I- um-”

“Do you know the way to the kitchen, _doll_?” Keefe asked, releasing her chin and tacking on another pet name.

“Um- to the left, the-the second doorway to the left.” Her voice was slightly breathless.

“Thank you Shayda,” Keefe said, winking over his shoulder, and the waitress's eyes lidded slightly.

“Of course Mr. Sencen.”

Shayda’s voice faded as he hurried away from her, the nearly empty platter of shrimp still resting in his left hand. The first doorway to the left she said?

The door was wide and heavy, the metal plating cold to the touch as Keefe wrapped his fingers around the door handle. He yanked it open, his brow furrowing slightly,

The room looked pretty dark, but maybe that's just how the kitchen was lit. Keefe couldn't judge, he had pretty much never cooked in his life. (except for the occasional bowl of cereal or box of kraft mac n’ cheese)

 _Although_ , there was almost _no_ noise, just the sound of running water. And as Keefe walked in, his eyes widened, the platter of prawns almost falling out of his hands.

“Oh.”

The mermaid floated in a rectangular tank, void of any accessories except for clear blue water, illuminated by the pumping filter sitting in the corner. His tail was long and ebony black, with smatterings of calico sliver scales trailing down his fins in a swirling pattern. His chest was bare and pale, with hints of muscle faint in the pale blue light. His face was stoic, his eyes were the only things that showed something close to emotion. His ears were slightly pointed, and his hair lay flat against his head. Silver bangs highlighted the tips of the hairs, matching his long tail.

Keefe realized two things at that moment.

One. This mermaid, who Keefe had _assumed_ to be female (which was fair, given the stereotypes surrounding the creatures) was _male_.

Two. He was definitely, _absolutely_ bisexual. A pretty big thing to have come smashing into your life during one of your father's annoying parties, but Keefe could handle that.

What he _couldn't_ handle, however, was the sudden silver-blue gaze that zeroed in on him, making the back of his neck sweat.

The moment the door shut behind Keefe, the mermaid startled, his teeth bared, and his hands, which were lying dormant on the sides of his chest, flew out in front of him. Keefe could see that his hands were webbed, the pale, almost see-through flesh folded as the mermaid arched his fingers into claws. 

The mermaid snarled a low, muffled growl that made large bubbles curl around his head. His hair floated up slightly, the silver tips highlighted by the backlight of the large filter in the corner, which was pumping fresh water into the tank.

Keefe held up his hands, he kept his body ridged and unassuming, _very_ aware that he was having a fucking _stroke_ because how was one man _that_ attractive?

The merman hissed, his sharp canines bit down slightly into his lower lip, and Keefe found himself thinking about what it would feel like under _his_ teeth and-

 _Wait_ … what the _fuck_?

His mind felt clouded. _Jesus_. Who has eyes like that?!

“Um… I don’t think this is the kitchen.” he croaked, and the mermans eyebrow raised, as if to say, _no shit._

His tail swished in the water, the light of the filter Illuminating his silver scales, making Keefe's breath catch.

Nevermind, he _definitely_ cared that mermaids existed.

As he desperately struggled to stay calm in the silence, he definitely didn't expect this to come out of his stupid mouth.

“Can I draw you?” He blurted out suddenly.

The merman cocked his head, lowering his hands slightly. Keefe stared at him, with the full knowledge that he looked like a _colossal idiot_. He was sure the mermaid hadn’t expected a random boy to stroll into his room, holding a plate of shrimp, and ask to _draw_ him.

The boy's silver-blue eyes flickered slightly, and it looked like he was contemplating something. Then, with one powerful flick of his tail, he breached the water, shaking the stray droplets out of his hair. His eyes locked with Keefe’s again.

“Why do you want to draw me?” he asked. His voice was guarded and flat.

Keefe’s jaw dropped, “You can talk?”

The merman scoffed, bringing his hands to rest on the outer edge of the tank, pulling part of his torso out of the water, “Of course I can talk, though not normally to _you_ people.”

Keefe smirked slightly, regaining some of his usual charm, “You’re talking to me, that must mean I'm someone _special_.”

His teeth bared, “As if you’d get special treatment, _human_.”

“So I’m _not_ the first human you’ve talked to?” Keefe shot back.

The merman stayed silent, his gaze dropping towards the floor. The gills on his neck flared. Keefe took that as a _yes._

 _“_ Shut up idiot.” The mermaid hissed,“ Just answer my question.”

Keefe grinned, “Because I think you would make a good model.”

 _Also because you're very attractive_. But Keefe didn’t say that.

His gills flared again, and the mermans head shot up, “And what’s you’re name?” He asked, trying to regain _some_ of his composure.

“Keefe,” The boy said, “And yours?”

“Tam.” He muttered.

 _Keefe’s_ stupid grin widened, and he turned around, dragging a stray folding chair towards Tam’s tank, folding his legs as he reached into his back pocket.

“Wait,” Tam said, eyeing the plate of shellfish.

Keefe looked up,“ Yeah?”

“In order for you to draw me- I want that.” He pointed towards the plate of shrimp that Keefe had barely touched.

Keefe's eyes widened,“ You _eat_ fish?”

Tam rolled his eyes, “What do you _think_ we eat, genius?”

Keefe groaned as he picked himself off the chair, starting towards the tank, “I don’t know, seaweed? It does sound kinda stupid now that I say it out loud.”

Tam barked a laugh, snatching the plate from the boy's outstretched palm. His nails grazed his flesh and they both stiffened.

Tam placed the platter on the edge of the tank, balancing it carefully before snatching a piece of shrimp and tossing it into his mouth. His eyes closed.

“ _Fuck_. I forgot how good shellfish are.” He said, snatching another piece.

Keefe watched him with crossed arms curiously, “What have they been feeding you?” he asked.

Tam sighed, “Weird plant flakes, they taste disgusting.”

Keefe snickered and Tam glared at him, “What's so funny?”

Keefe wheezed, “They fed a mermaid _fish food._ ” he managed, his eyes were illuminated by the tank, and Tams's heart stuttered in his chest.

His cheeks turned red and his gills flared, “It's not funny!” he shouted, trying desperately to conceal his blush, “It was horrible!”

Keefe grinned, wiping his eyes, “right, right.”

Tam sighed, resisting the urge to dive underwater and cool his face. Instead, he took another shrimp.

“So…” he hedged, his eyes flickering back up to Keefe, who at this point was sitting down, with what Tam assumed to be his sketchbook sitting in his lap, “What do I have to do?”

Keefe shrugged, flipping his book open and landing on a fresh page, “Just sit there and look-” he cut himself off and coughed.

He almost said, _and look pretty._

“Just do whatever,” he said awkwardly.

Tam cocked his head, “Wouldn't a model usually sit still?” he asked.

Keefe glanced up, memorizing the boy quickly, “Yeah, but I have a photographic memory, so you don't have to.”

Tam stayed silent, resting his head on the glass edge of the tank. He closed his eyes, exhaling. If he imagined it hard enough, he could smell the ocean. He and Linh used to bask on a small island near their home. It was shrouded by foliage, and they were pretty sure the island was abandoned. Linh used to play with the seals that shared the island, tossing fresh fish into their jaws while Tam watched. It was easy to run away to their island when castle duties got too rough. He was supposed to be the next heir, but sometimes he selfishly wished that Linh could take his place.

“-Tam?”

Keefe’s voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. His eyes shot open, “Yeah?” he grumbled.

Keefe's face looked a little sheepish, “Could I ask you a personal question? About before you were captured I mean.”

He tensed, and Keefe immediately backpedaled, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just curious-”

Tam sighed, “What do you want to know?”

Keefe paused, examining the merman. His eyes were looking down at the gray tile floor, and he looked so _remorseful_. Keefe hadn’t asked his father about the details of the mermaid's capture (to be honest, he hadn’t _cared_ until he actually saw Tam) so he had no idea what had even _happened_.

“How about this,” Keefe's voice was softer than normal, and Tam looked up.

"Let's make a game out of it."  
  
"...A game." Tam repeats flatly.  
  
"Yeah--I ask you a question, then you ask me one." Keefe shrugs, "That way it's even.“

"..." Tam can't deny that it _does_ sound fair, and he _is_ curious about Keefe, so...He turns his gaze back to the boy, who was waiting patiently for Tam’s answer, "Fine."

“Cool, what's your-”

“I’ll ask first.” Tam cut him off haughtily, and Keef is _surprised_ for a second (mostly because almost everyone else is too _terrified_ to interrupt the son of Cassius Sencen) but then he smiles--slow, indulgent. "You go first." he amends.

Tam tossed a shrimp into his mouth, “How old are you?” he asked between bites.

“Seventeen,” Keefe answers smoothly.

Tam’s eyes widened, “You’re older than me.”

Keefe couldn't help the cocky grin that washed over his features, “Am I now?”

“Yes.” Tam said, “do you-”

“Hey! That's two questions.” Keefe complained.

Tam smirked, “But you just asked a question.” he said innocently.

Keefe groaned, “That’s stupid.”

Tam laughed again, and Keefe decided he wanted to make the boy laugh more, “Fine. Ask your question _blondie_.”

“I don’t like this nickname,” Keefe grumbled, flipping the page.

“Fine, _Keefe_ , ask your question.”

Keefe fought to hide his shiver at Tam saying his name and fought to get his bearings.

“How old are _you_?” he repeated.

“Sixteen.” Tam blinked, and he leveled his gaze with Keefe's, “That was a very creative question.” he deadpanned.

Keefe snorted, “Whatever, you’re next.”

Tam got quiet for a moment, and Keefe looked up, “Is something wron-”

“Where are we?” he asked quietly.

Keefe tensed, “San Deigo… in downtown San Deigo.”

Tam gritted his teeth, “How close is that to the Pacific Ocean?.”

Keefe didn’t bother telling him that it was technically _two_ questions, “Pretty close,” he said quietly,“ San Deigo is in California, which is directly next to the Pacific.”

Tam's fingers gripped the sides of the tank, the platter of shellfish forgotten, “right,” he whispered, “close.”

Keefe looked down at his sketchbook, chewing his lip,“ So….” he hedged,“ Favorite color?”

A loud laugh came from the direction of the merman, and Keefe's head shot up.

“I can’t believe you asked me my favorite _color_ after my severely depressing question.” Tam snorted.

“I was _trying_ to relieve the tension,” Keefe protested, a small smile forcing itself onto his face.

Tam let out another short puff of laughter, and Keefe noticed how the smile actually seemed to reach his eyes.

His heart fluttered.

“Blue,” Tam said after a moment, the smile stayed on his face.

“Let me guess, because of the ocean?” Keefe asked, resuming his sketches.

Tam turned his head, his gaze wistful, “Almost,” he answered,“ When I was younger my uncle used to take me with him when he went scouting. One time we went during the winter, he brought me to the Arctic. The ice was so beautiful– the ice underwater at least – Uncle didn’t let me journey above land, said it was too dangerous. I remember the ice being white above the surface, but below, it was a pale blue, it was beautiful. I tried to take some back with me when we left, but it had melted by the time we got back.”

Tam turned back towards him, a bittersweet, almost sorrowful smile had replaced his earlier one, “Ice blue, Ice blue is my favorite color.”

Keefe cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from Tam. He attempted to calm his racing thoughts.

It just happened to be a _coincidence_ that his eyes were _ice blue_. Right?

Yeah, _that had to be it._

The silence stretched on for a moment before Tam seemed to realize it was his turn.

“Oh- um. Favorite animal?” Tam blurted. He sighed internally, _what a stupid question._

Keefe paused for a moment, the end of his pencil resting between his lips as he chewed in thought. Tam's eyes dropped down and immediately tore themselves away, hoping the light of the tank would be enough to conceal his blush.

“Frogs.” Keefe answered, a small smile resting on his features, “I think they're pretty neat.”

Tam nodded, he had seen his fair share of frogs in the past, and he had to agree.

Keefe's gaze dropped down to his sketchbook, and he clenched his hands together, seeming to debate something in his head.

Tam was about to ask what was wrong when the blonde looked up, his gaze facing down.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your life like before…this?”

He hesitates, and the pain in his eyes is _immediate_ , so much so that he starts backpedaling, "If it's too hard for you to talk about, you don't have to--"

"...It's okay," He mutters clearing his throat. It's not like he can tell Keefe _everything_ , not like it would put him in danger--but Tam isn't sure if he has the _nerve_ to– or if he _should._

Tam isn't stupid, he recognizes the blonde hair and blue eyes. He got a glimpse of Cassius Sencen, back when they were transporting him to the auditorium. Their smirks were _eerily_ familiar, but there was something _colder_ about Cassius Sencens than his sons, something _harsher_. It was more like the man was analyzing the merman than actually _looking_ at him, seeing how much he would sell for and how much money he would make off of the boy's capture.

It made Tam sick to his stomach.

His fingers gripped the sides of the tank, the platter of shrimp long forgotten, “I know who you are you know.” He muttered.

Keefe stiffened.

“You’re Cassius Sencens son right?” Tam cocked his head, “Since the workers think I don’t understand them, I can hear their conversations.”

Keefe dropped the pencil in the book, his jaw clenched.

“I wish I could tell you, but I can’t trust you,” Tam said.

“I get it.” Keefe gritted, his voice was lower, more guarded, and it was void of any emotion.

Keefe knew his father was going to be brought up, it was inventible, how could it not. But he understood the mermans tone.

Everyone compared him to his father eventually. His friends, his family, even his own _mother_ , though it's not like Keefe kept in contact with her anymore. It made sense for the merman to assume that Keefe was a messenger bird of some sort, sent to retrieve information only to report back to his father.

He closed his sketchbook.

Tam heard the chair Keefe had dragged over hit the wall, and he looked up to see it folded neatly.

Keefe walked towards the tank, his hand reaching out, and for a moment, Tam thought he was going to grab Tam's hand.

The silver platter fell off the side of the tank into Keefe's palm.

“Where are you going?” Tam asked as Keefe stalked away.

The blond glanced over his shoulder, his smile was long gone, replaced by a dejected scowl, his words filled with sarcasm, “To go watch the show.”

The large steel door slammed shut, echoing around the small gray room and trapping the merman in darkness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is finally out!  
> I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, unfortunately, but I can say at least five :)  
> I can't predict when I'll have the next chapter out, but it will defiantly be by next month.  
> hopefully, you enjoyed! :D


End file.
